Crash and Burn
Crash and Burn is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-second case of the game. It is the thirty-seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the first to take place in Africa. Plot After escaping the destruction of SOMBRA's island, the Bureau followed the remaining recruits to Kenya. During their flight, one of the plane's engines exploded, forcing the pilot Jakobo Nkosi to make a rough landing in a baobab forest in Madagascar. When he got off the plane to inform the Embassy about the accident, Jakobo had his throat slashed, prompting Carmen and the player to investigate his murder. Elliot tracked a message from the killer to Jakobo to Lake Anosy. Later, the killer fired multiple shots at the team, but no one was injured. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate ex-soldier Aristide Akintola as Jakobo's killer. Aristide denied involvement but later admitted to the crime. He only said that he wanted to kill all people inside the plane. When he spotted Jakobo in Antananarivo, he could not resist chasing him and slicing his throat with a hunting knife because he had previously betrayed him while serving in the Army. Despite his silence, the team deduced at court that someone had paid Aristide to carry out the hit. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Assuming that the plane was sabotaged, the team interrogated Jasmine Hart, Jakobo's co-pilot, to learn about any suspicious activities before take-off. Jasmine said that the engine's explosion was caused by something outside the plane because pre-flight instrument checks were in order. The team investigated the crash site and found an engine part with a bullet hole, which (per Jonah's analysis) was from Aristide's rifle. Ninah Zafy confirmed that Aristide's bullet pierced the plane's hydraulic pipes and caused the accident. Believing that Aristide shot them from Lake Anosy, the team investigated the vicinity. They found some punch cards, which (per Elliot's analysis) contained the Bureau's route from Sydney to Kenya and orders to shoot their plane down, issued by SOMBRA. Elliot also deduced that someone from the Bureau had given their skyway to the organization. Meanwhile, Michelle Zuria offered the team help to investigate SOMBRA's plans in Kenya. Michelle said that SOMBRA's recruits in Africa received their orders via shortwave radio transmissions, disguised as weather information. The team found a shortwave radio receiver, which (per Elliot and Michelle) contained a message from SOMBRA with a few unknown names. The team asked ambassador Alex Lange if he could identify those names. Alex said that one of them, Lavinia De Brills, was the heiress of the world's biggest diamond firm, making her highly influential. Furthermore, she was last seen in Kenya. The other three people were in different African countries. The team deduced that Lavinia was the person they were looking for. With Elliot strengthening their security measures against the presumed mole, the Bureau resumed its route to Kenya, hoping to get to Lavinia before SOMBRA did. Summary Victim *'Jakobo Nkosi' (found near the plane with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Aristide Akintola' Suspects WECase37JHart.png|Jasmine Hart WECase37NZafy.png|Ninah Zafy WECase37ALange.png|Alex Lange WECase37AAkintola.png|Aristide Akintola WECase37PBota.png|Patrick Bota Quasi-suspect(s) WECase37QuasiMZuria.png|Michelle Zuria Killer's Profile *The killer has hay fever. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes WECase37PlaneWreckage.png|Plane Wreckage WECase37FallenBaobab.png|Fallen Baobab WECase37EmbassyOffice.png|Embassy Office WECase37Ambassador'sDesk.png|Ambassador's Desk WECase37LakePier.png|Lake Pier WECase37LakeShacks.png|Lake Shacks Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Wreckage. (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Jasmine Hart) *Ask Jasmine Hart when she last saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Plane Wreckage investigated) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Visitor Pass; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Embassy Office) *Investigate Embassy Office. (Prerequisite: Visitor Pass restored; Clues: Old Photograph, Locked Phone, Faded Paper) *Examine Old Photograph. (New Suspect: Ninah Zafy) *Ask Ninah Zafy how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ninah identified on Old Photograph) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Incident Form; New Suspect: Alex Lange) *Talk to Ambassador Lange about Jakobo's visit to the Embassy. (Prerequisite: Incident Form unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lake Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Flight Recorder, Rifle Clip, Pilot's Satchel) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Recording) *Analyze Flight Recording. (06:00:00; Profile updated: Jasmine has an addiction) *Talk to Jasmine about her argument with Jakobo. (Prerequisite: Flight Recording analyzed; Profile updated: Jasmine has hay fever) *Examine Rifle Clip. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Jakobo Nikosi's blood; Clue: Rifle Clip) *Analyze Rifle Clip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Investigate Fallen Baobab. (Prerequisite: Rifle Clip analyzed; Clues: Broken Sign, Pilot's Logbook) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Wooden Sign) *Analyze Wooden Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Patrick Bota) *Ask Patrick Bota whether he saw the victim on his property. (Prerequisite: Wooden Sign analyzed; Profile updated: Patrick has an addiction) *Examine Pilot's Logbook. (Result: Victim's Note) *Confront Ninah about Jakobo's accusations. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note unraveled; Profile updated: Ninah has hay fever) *Examine Pilot's Satchel. (Result: Army Dog Tags; New Suspect: Aristide Akintola) *Talk to Aristide Akintola about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Army Dog Tags found; Profile updated: Aristide has hay fever) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ambassador's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Pilot's Hat, Faded Document) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Ambassador's Photo) *Ask Ambassador Lange about his photograph. (Prerequisite: Ambassador's Photo restored; Profiles updated: Alex has an addiction, has hay fever, and is a marksman, Jasmine is a marksman) *Examine Pilot's Hat. (Result: Seeds) *Examine Seeds. (Result: Raffia Fruit Seeds) *Demand to know if Patrick shot at the victim. (Prerequisite: Raffia Fruit Seeds identified; Profile updated: Patrick is a marksman) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Military Document) *Analyze Military Document. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Aristide has an addiction) *Talk to Aristide about his military discharge. (Prerequisite: Military Document analyzed; Profile updated: Aristide is a marksman) *Investigate Lake Shacks. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Fishing Bucket, Victim's Passport) *Examine Fishing Bucket. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hunting Knife; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Victim's Passport. (Result: Small Fibers) *Analyze Small Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (1/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (1/6) *Ask Jasmine about suspicious activity before take-off. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Plane Wreckage. (Prerequisite: Jasmine interrogated; Clue: Metal Pipes) *Examine Metal Pipes. (Result: Engine Component) *Analyze Engine Component. (09:00:00) *Ask for Ninah's help identifying the engine component. (Prerequisite: Engine Component analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Find out how Michelle can help us with SOMBRA's plan in Kenya. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within) *Investigate Embassy Office. (Prerequisite: Michelle interrogated; Clue: Radio) *Examine Radio. (Result: Short Wave Radio) *Analyze Short Wave Radio. (06:00:00) *Ask Ambassador Lange to help identify some names. (Prerequisite: Short Wave Radio analyzed; Reward: Lemur Hat) *Investigate Lake Pier. (All tasks above must be completed; Clue: Military Box) *Examine Military Box. (Result: Punch Cards) *Examine Punch Cards. (Result: Numbers on Punch Cards) *Analyze Numbers on Punch Cards. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The name of the case might be taken from the idiom "crash and burn" which means "to have a spectacular failure or fall from grace". *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa